Perfect to Me
by hopewithfeathers
Summary: Blaine's having some insecurity issues, especially since Kurt's been gone. But now Kurt's back and he catches on right away-and doesn't give up on trying to make Blaine see exactly what he thinks of him.


**Okay, I honestly have no idea what was running through my mind while I was writing this...it just sort of came out, i really don't know. All I know is I saw an adorable picture of Darren with his belly, aka, "food baby" sticking out, so I thought this up XD So, I might as well put it up here for all of you lovely people! :) **

**Enjoy it my loves, and don't forget to review! Thank you! :)**

Blaine stood in front of his full-length mirror, staring at himself critically and letting the frown tug at his lips. His t-shirt was bunched up above his stomach—he stared harder and poked at what he thought was _way_ too much belly fat. He gnawed anxiously on his bottom lip. Kurt was supposed to be here in ten minutes, how was he supposed to fix this?

Honestly, Blaine had no idea how he hadn't noticed this before. It's not like he thought he was fat or anything, but he had never been skinny, exactly. Or hugely muscular. Kurt claimed that he loved Blaine's body, or at least he seemed to when they were naked and pulsing with hormones, but what if that was just it? What if it was just the hormones?

Blaine tried to convince himself that it was just the huge breakfast he had eaten, or that piece of chocolate cake he had last night at the Hummels, but reality was slowly starting to catch up with him. He'd never had body issues before, but he'd never had any reason to have them—now he had Kurt. Kurt was home from New York for a whole two weeks. And since the reunion tears and kisses had ended the day before, today his boyfriend was bound to notice. He was so fashion conscious—surely he would notice this. Now that he and Kurt were actually going to be seeing each other shirtless on a regular basis again, even if it was only for two weeks, he had something to worry about.

He poked harder at the soft flesh, glaring at it, as if that would make it disappear.

"Blaine?" Blaine jumped, quickly letting the t-shirt slide back over his stomach. "Honey, what are you doing?" Blaine blushed hard, digging his fingers roughly into the fabric on his belly, so as to hide it from view. Kurt was leaning against his bathroom doorway, his satchel slung over his shoulder, looking immaculate as ever. Of course Kurt hadn't gained any weight since he'd be gone. Blaine groaned internally.

"Hi," Blaine said, his mouth curving into a small smile. Kurt's amused expression immediately faded to concern at Blaine's obvious discomfort. His eyes darted away from Kurt's whenever he would try to meet them, and he crossed his arms self-consciously over his stomach.

"Blaine? Are you alright?"

"M'fine," Blaine grumbled. Kurt stepped into the bathroom.

"Blaine, you're wrinkling your shirt," Kurt said softly. He eyed Blaine quizzically and gently pried Blaine's fingers off his shirt. Blaine's let him, but he quickly tugged the shirt down when it bunched up to show a sliver of skin. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell me, please?"

"Nothing," Blaine mumbled again. "Really, Kurt. It's stupid."

"I don't care, Blaine. It's bothering you. It's not stupid." Kurt's eyes found where Blaine was still covering up his stomach. He cocked his head in confusion. Kurt pried Blaine's arms away and rubbed a head over Blaine's stomach. "Blaine?"

Blaine jerked away from Kurt's touch, his face flushing with embarrassment. It suddenly dawned on Kurt, and his mouth dropped open in horror.

"_Blaine. _You are _not_—you're not seriously—"

"I know," Blaine snapped. "I told you it was stupid, didn't I?"

"It's not," Kurt said gently, calmly. "It's not stupid if it's bothering you. C'mere." Kurt reached for him, and Blaine only hesitated for a second, before giving in and falling into his boyfriend's arms. Kurt hugged him tightly for a while, rubbing his back and placing fond kisses to the top of his head. Then, Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up, stroking his thumb over his jaw and pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine melted into the kiss, lifting his arms up to wrap around Kurt's neck and fingering the feathery hair at the nape of his neck. Kurt pulled back after a few moments to look at him, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt whispered breathlessly. "Do you hear me? You're beautiful, and perfect, and don't ever think you're not. Okay?" Blaine nodded, but he made a face and turned his head away, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Kurt made a noise of frustration, and followed Blaine's gaze. "Beautiful," Kurt repeated.

Suddenly, Kurt dropped down on his knees right on the bathroom floor, his eyes in line with Blaine's torso. Blaine jumped in surprise, but Kurt hugged him around the waist to keep him there.

"I want to show you," Kurt said. "I want to show you how perfect you are."

For a second, Blaine actually thought that Kurt was going to unzip his jeans and give him a blowjob (who could blame him? Kurt was on his knees in front of him for god's sake), but Kurt reached up to his belly instead, lifting his shirt. Blaine had to fight hard not to squirm away from his gaze.

"Kurt, you don't have to—"

"Shh," Kurt said, smiling softly at him. "I want to. I love your belly, Blaine." Blaine frowned, and Kurt placed a reassuring kiss right on Blaine's bellybutton. "I do. I promise I do. I think it's adorable."

Blaine stayed quiet, but Kurt didn't seem to mind. He nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's stomach, peppering kisses, soft barely grazing of lips over the skin. Kurt covered every inch of his belly, and Blaine closed his eyes, letting him. Kurt's kisses turned into more prominent ones. warm, openmouthed, and wet. Blaine sighed, finally relaxing his shoulders completely.

Kurt's kisses changed again to quick, affectionate pecks, punctuated with a little "mwah!" at the end of each one that made Blaine giggle. Kurt beamed at Blaine's smile, nuzzling him again and pressing another kiss, this one long and gentle, right below Blaine's bellybutton.

"I love you," Kurt repeated. "I love you, and I love everything about you. Besides, you know I'm not into those huge, muscular guys. You know that, right honey?"

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, ducking his head. "I just…I don't know."

"I love your belly," Kurt said. He blushed hard suddenly, and Blaine stared. Kurt was so attractive when his cheeks flooded with crimson. "Seriously…I really do." Kurt stood up and stepped closer to Blaine, placing a hand on his stomach. "I…it's kind of embarrassing how much I like it, actually," he admitted. Blaine raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt's face is the color of a tomato now. "I hope you never lose it."

Blaine smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. Okay, so maybe he didn't have the best body in the world, but if Kurt liked it, than who cared? Kurt deepened the kiss, licking his way across Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine's mouth dropped open immediately. Kurt stoked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch of his mouth like it was new. Kurt pulled back when they finally had to breathe.

"Say you're perfect," Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion, but Kurt's expression turned stern. He smooched Blaine's forehead quickly. "Come on, say it. Say you're perfect."

"Kurt…" Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. He didn't like drawing attention to himself, except maybe when he was singing. "Kurt, I don't want to." He gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes, but for once, Kurt was having none of it.

"Say you're perfect," he said gently. "Blaine." Blaine scowled at him and groaned, ducking his head to gaze at the bathroom floor. Kurt tilted his chin back up, his fingers running pleasantly around Blaine's jaw. Blaine couldn't help it—his mouth dropped open, his lips parting hopefully. "Say it, Blaine," Kurt breathed, centimeters away from Blaine's lips. "Please say it." God, Blaine didn't even remember what he was supposed to be saying. His eyes slipped closed. Kurt was there, close, warm, and all flushed against him. As if Kurt sensed his thoughts, he stepped closer and rubbed his lips teasingly over Blaine's pink cheeks. His hand found the hem of Blaine's t-shirt again, tugging it up and stroking over his belly. "Sweetheart."

Blaine let out a breathy little moan. Kurt's warm breath grazed his face, and he finally pressed a small kiss to the inside of Blaine's jaw.

"I…um, I…_oh _Kurt…" Kurt pulled back a little, laughing softly at Blaine's stuttering, and the way Blaine followed after his lips, his eyes still closed and lips parted. Blaine opened them a second later to meet Kurt's, who's eyes were lit up and positively sparkling with delight. Kurt didn't know he affected Blaine this much—okay, well he did, but sometimes it was amazing to be remind of that fact.

"You're perfect," Blaine murmured without thinking, his voice soft and awed. Kurt's breath hitched, and he swallowed loudly.

"Blaine," he protested, trying to scolding. "That's not…" his voice cracked, and he winced. "That's not what you're supposed to say."

"It's true," Blaine sighed. "You're perfect."

"_You're _perfect," Kurt argued. "Oh my god. Are we actually having this argument?"

"It's not even an argument. I win, hands down."

"Blaine."

"I am _completely _serious."

Kurt smiled widely, shaking his head at his boyfriend's smirk.

"Blaine…please?" Kurt pressed himself against Blaine again, turning huge, crystal blue eyes on him. He wound his fingers around Blaine's arm, stroking it in a way that made Blaine's eyes roll back in his head a little. Kurt noticed, of course, and beamed, darting forward and placing a sweet kiss on the tip of Blaine's nose. "Please, baby. I love you so much. I just want you to see how perfect you are."

"Just saying it out loud isn't going to make me think it," Blaine reminded him crossly, but he gave in at Kurt's soft, worried look. "Alright. Fine. I…I'm perfect." He winced a little as it came out, but Kurt smiled so wide that Blaine blinked, taken aback.

"Say it again."

"I'm perfect."

"Damn right you are," Kurt said firmly. "And don't you forget it." Blaine took a shaky breath, suddenly feeling the moisture behind his eyelids. His bottom lip trembled.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "I missed you. And I just…I just really love you." Kurt smiled lovingly at him, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's waist.

"I love you, too, Blaine. And you have no idea how much New York sucks without you."

"That's not true," Blaine snorted.

"It is. Okay, it doesn't suck, but my life there does. Because you're not in it." Kurt closed the distance between them, kissing Blaine tenderly on the mouth. "I can't wait until you're there with me. Now, say it again."

"Kurt, _no_."

"Yes."

"_Kurt._"

"_Blaine_."

"_Fine." _Blaine opened his mouth, getting ready to say it, but suddenly dashed past Kurt and out of the bathroom. "Kurt Hummel is perfect!" Blaine shouted back in Kurt's direction, loud enough for probably the whole neighborhood to hear. "Kurt Hummel is the most perfect person on the face of the earth, so HA!"

Kurt was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, but he chased after Blaine anyway, shouting threateningly after him.

"_Blaine Anderson,_ I swear to god, you are _impossible_—"

"I thought I was perfect!" Blaine yelled back cheekily, his voice sounding from downstairs somewhere.

"You are, darling," Kurt said, once he finally caught Blaine hiding behind the granite island near the dishwasher. "But you are also impossible."

"You love me," Blaine smiled.

"Of course," Kurt whispered, all serious again. "I do. You're perfect, and impossible, and I love you."

Blaine lowered his eyes to his knees, lips twitching bashfully. For the first time, he might actually believe what Kurt said—that he was perfect. Well, not perfect, obviously, but perfect for Kurt.

And that was definitely all that really mattered.

**I know it's cheesy and weird and random...I am aware. But please leave a review anyway? ;) I'll love you forever if you do. Thanks for reading! **

**hope**


End file.
